


Je ne sais quoi

by anenko



Category: Coffee Prince
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Podfic Available, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eun Chan has a certain undefinable charm.</p><p>Available as a <a href="http://podfic-project.livejournal.com/11503.html">podfic</a>, read by cantarina1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je ne sais quoi

Eun Chan has a certain undefinable charm. She captivated both Han Kyul and Han Sung without trying, and Yoo Ju might have hated her for the latter, if not for the fact that she herself is not unaffected by Eun Chan.

The girl is adorable, but it is time that Yoo Ju grow up. She has fought and suffered for Han Sung, and will not risk loosing him because of a lovely child and a warm smile. Yoo Ju is tired of games, and of risking everything for a rush of adrenaline, or the promise of danger.

She is tired, but Yoo Ju is still Yoo Ju, and a dark sky and one glass too much of wine is still enough to loosen her inhibitions. Eun Chan is too startled to react--too innocent to know any better--when Yoo Ju slips an arm around her shoulder, and drags her close.

Yoo Ju's breath smells of wine, and she leaves lipstick smudged at the corner of Eun Chan's mouth. She is careful to leave her hands clasped in her own lap.

Later, she laughs, and speaks easily of a joke between friends.


End file.
